1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward cargo linings for automobiles and, more particularly, toward cargo linings that are adapted to store a tonneau cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Tonneau covers have developed over the years in an attempt to give the automobile owner more privacy and security for items stored in the rear of the vehicle. Typically, the tonneau cover includes a housing containing a spool on which a flexible cover is wound. The flexible cover is withdrawn from the housing when the cover is used. Conventionally, the tonneau cover housing is secured to interior sidewalls of a vehicle at one end of a space to be concealed by the cover, and the cover is withdrawn from the housing, over the vehicle space, and then secured to the vehicle interior sidewalls at a second end of the space to be concealed. Such a known arrangement is illustrated generally in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,523, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Although the known tonneau covers work satisfactorily, there exists a problem that the cover is only used occasionally, and there is no place in the automobile to store the tonneau cover. Therefore, the user is forced to either place the cover on the floor of the vehicle or to store the cover remote from the vehicle. If the cover is stored on the vehicle floor, it may be damaged or may be an obstruction to passengers moving in the vehicle. If the tonneau cover is stored remote from the vehicle, for instance in a garage, it is not available to the user.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a designated area in the vehicle for storage of the tonneau cover. There further exists a need in the art for such a designated storage area that is conveniently accessed by the user and specially adapted to retain the cover securely to prevent damage thereto during operation of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed toward providing a designated area in the vehicle for storage of the tonneau cover. The present invention is further directed toward a designated storage area that is conveniently accessed by the user and specially adapted to retain the cover securely to prevent damage thereto during operation of the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a cargo bin liner is specially adapted to receive a tonneau cover for storage. The cargo bin liner includes a cup-shaped wall and a pair of wings that extend outwardly from opposite ends of the cup-shaped wall. The cup-shaped wall defines a central storage area provided by the cargo bin liner. The pair of wings includes a structure to retain the tonneau cover against unintended movement.
In further accordance with the present invention, a cargo bin lid is pivotally secured to the cargo bin liner and is movable between an open position and a closed position. The cargo bin liner provides engagement surfaces that vertically support the cargo bin lid when the lid is in the closed position.